LCLR: Jaune The Knight Arc
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Before Summer Rose departed the world, One of her best/ favorite employees was Jaune Arc, Ruby and Velvet's good friend from their grade school days. This is his story as he joins the BKB Amateur League
1. Arc, the Start of the Legend

Cat: RWBY

Title: LCLR: Jaune The Knight Arc

Rating: M

Pairing: Berthier (Main)[Jaune X May] Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Renora,

Summary: Before Summer Rose departed the world, One of her best/ favorite customers was Jaune Arc, Ruby's good friend from school. This is his story as he joins the BKB Amatur League

So for the sake of continuity this story takes place 1y 4m before Summers Death. So at that point in time Ruby is about 19-20. Jaune is the same age as Ruby.

"Jaune Arc, rolls off the tongue," speech

" _Ladies love it" thought/Flashback_

"Or so says my Mom," Scroll talk,text, Media

I do not own RWBY. I am not the first to Create a Bakary verse, I am just a fan.

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Arc, the Start of the Legend**

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose Bakery and Cafe**

 **Time: 0700**

The door to the Crescent Rose Bakery and Cafe was thrown open as a young man ran in panting. At 20 years old He was pretty tall, standing at 6' even, shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a short sleeve blue hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of low tops.

"Your late Jaune," said a voice from the front of the store.

"Sorry Summer. I got caught up in my workout," said Jaune.

He got up enough to see his boss standing their with a grin on her face along with her daughter. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that Summer had a few crows feet and waist length Black hair with red tips she could Be daughter's twin down to being the same height and having the same chest size, at least they didn't flaunt it like most women did. She wore a white baker's shirt, knee length black skirt, and shoes.

Her daughter was 19, going on 20 in less then a month, her hair was short with red tips, big silver eyes that were innocent in nature, but Jaune knew for a fact hid a rather brilliant and cunning mind, standing at 5'2 with a C-cup chest and a body Jaune would kill to date, but knew Ruby wouldn't give him the time of day since she was Homosexual, which Jaune honestly had no problems with. She wore black short shorts, black stockings, Ruby colored Crush Ball Naran generation 2 shoes, a plaid button up shirt that was undone showing off the black tank top she wore, her belt was slanted and had a rose belt buckle on it.

Ruby and Jaune went way back, Like to the 2nd grade back along with their other friend Velvet had a strong bond. While growing up Jaune had been bullied because he hung out with girls. Ruby-while now she didn't believe in fighting- use to always stand up for Jaune. At least until their 7th grade yeah, where Jaune got taller and voice got lower. They were also all members of the Same guild in a game they liked to play together.

"So you ready to make some bread Jaune?" asked Summer.

"Yes ma'am," said Jaune.

"You'd better or else I'm kicking your butt," said Ruby smirking at her friend.

Jaune smiled back before picking Ruby up over his shoulder and taking her to the back while she pounded on his back, kicking and shouting about a potato sack. Summer chuckled at the kids, before returning to her own task. It as nice to watch good friends interact with each other.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Streets of Vale**

 **Time: 1600 (Monday, Libra 30)**

Jaune and Ruby walked down the path that lead to the mall. They had finished early and summer gave them both a Bonus. As they walked to the mall the duo were talking about Jaune's failed Romance with Nebula.

"I still can't believe that she turned you down like that," said Ruby giving a small snort of a laugh.

"How was I suppose to know that she was batting for the other time. And to prove it she kissed Velvet of all people," said Jaune.

"And Velvet isn't even gay. Speaking of which why have you never tried hitting on me?" asked a grinning Ruby.

"Because Qrow would kick my ass, and that was if Summer didn't get to me, besides your so gay that you shit Rainbows," said Jaune with sarcasm.

Ruby couldn't help herself as she gave a small laugh. "True, still you might have had a shot, before I found myself," said the crimsonnette.

Jaune was about to replay when a small White Car pulled up to them. It had the Arc Moon logo on it, meaning that it was one of their many cars. The window rolled down revealing a woman in her mid 20's long red hair pulled into a french braid, wearing what could only be a business suit.

"Jaune," said the woman as a man got out the car and opened the door. "Father has requested your presence,"

Jaune looked at Ruby who grabbed his arm. Jaune gave Ruby's hand a small squeeze, before looking at the woman.

"And if I refuse Elizabeth?" asked Jaune narrowing his eyes at his eldest sister.

Elizabeth glared at Jaune. "That is not a Request Jaune. It was an order. Don't make me get out this car," said the woman.

Jaune looked at Ruby, before sighing. "I'll call you tonight after i'm done training Ruby," said Jaune.

Ruby nodded, before kissing Jaune on the cheek. "Be careful Jaune. I hate it when you get hurt," said Ruby.

Jaune gently removed Ruby's arm and walked over to the car before getting in. The door was closed by the henchman. Before he got in and they drove away. As they Did Elizabeth sighed and pulled out a glass of wine.

"If you weren't such a failure, then you would have the same freedom the others and myself enjoy.

Jaune made to move, but found a blade at his throat. Elizabeth was glaring at her brother , as if daring him to move. The blade was just for show as Jaune knew very well, but that wouldn't stop her from beating him to a plup, before he needed to met with his father. Jaune backed away as the Blade found it's way to her hidden sheath.

"Please Jaune... I'd rather not hurt you to make a point," said Elizabeth.

"Let's just get this over with," said Jaune sighing as he crossed his arms.

 **Location: Outskirts of West Vale**

 **Place: Arc manor-outside of Crushball practice arena**

 **Time: 1900 (Monday, Libra 30)**

Jaune looked at the Yellow and White squared centurion style shield with the number 06 on the front and the half moon crescent staff, behind them was Yellow and White sports Armor with the helmet sitting on a pedastol before them all. This was the Armor of the Arc Knights. The Team owned by his family. Sanus's strongest team who had been to the play offs ever year for the past 10 years with 3 championship titles to their name in that same time frame. Johnaton Arc lead the team to 2 of those Victories, before retiring 9 years ago to run the team as manager/owner.

"Jaune," came a voice behind him.

Jaune turned and looked to the door that lead to the 1v1 crushball Arena.

Dawning his helmet Jaune entered the Arena prepared to face his father. If he wasn't careful in there he would be hurt.

0000000000000000000000000

Everyone starts somewhere, even Jaune. This is a one off project that I'll make into a full length story if it gets enough support.


	2. 1500 first try!

Cat: RWBY

Title: LCLR: Jaune The Knight Arc

Rating: M

Pairing: Berthier (Main)[Jaune X May] Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Renora(Semi),

Summary: Before Summer Rose departed the world, One of her best/ favorite customers was Jaune Arc, Ruby's good friend from school. This is his story as he joins the BKB Amatur League.

So i'm not sure if this was made clear or not, but this story here is the Prequel to Like the cookies, Love the Rose.

 **Staccet:** I did do a small rush edit and was spot cleaning.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Glad you find it interesting. It will tie up somethings about Like the Cookies love the Rose that I'm not going into flashbacks about.

"Jaune Arc, rolls off the tongue," speech

" _Ladies love it" thought/Flashback_

"Or so says my Mom," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: 1500 first try!**

 **Location: Outskirts of West Vale**

 **Place: Arc manor-outside of Crushball practice arena**

 **Time: 1930 (Monday, Libra 30)**

While BKB was the most popular sport in the world Crushball wasn't far behind. BKB was the sport of 'barbarians and thugs' according to the Nobles of the world. Crushball was a modern day battle between warriors. At least that's the Way Nobles purtraide it.

Two 8-man teams took to the field with shields, protective sports armor, and a staff with a Crescent moon on the top that was actually a large magnet that allowed for the Crushers to get the ball and hold it as they rushed to score a goal. Each goal was pretty big, about 5 feet in length and 4 feet tall. Launching the Ball from Midfield and Beyoung scored 3 points, from Quarter field was 2 points and in the immediate zone was a point. The avarge Crush Ball game lasted 1 hour with 4-quarters. To many this was as close to a battlefiled as they would get.

Jaune rolled on the ground as he looked at the gold/silver mettalic Orb that was the ball with a small Gravity Core that allowed it to float sitting on top of one of the 7 foot tall 4 feet wide pillars. Across from Jaune at the Goal was his Father decked out in his Goal Keepers gear. Also on the field were two of his father's Best Crushers.

Jaune's father stood at 6'3" his hair while turning white, was cut short and slicked backwards, His eyes were a hazel color as opposed to Jaune's own dark blue, wearing the colors of his team as the two bruisers raised their shields. Jaune got up and rushed the ball, jumping onto the pillar and securing it with his staff.

The two bruisers charged at Jaune intent on stopping him from getting past them. Jaune dipped to the left and used his shield to block the attempted steal, as his leg was taken from under him as the second Bruiser took the ball and jumped away.

"ENOUGH!" yelled John Arc. "You two are dismissed. Be prepared for the game next week,"

"Yes sir!" yelled the to saluting the man.

John turned to Jaune "Once again you've proven yourself an embarrassment," said John

Jaune removed his helmet and throw it on the ground. "What the hell did you think was going to happen when you put me against two of your best Bruisers? Both of whom are bigger and stronger then me!" (1)

John narrowed his eyes. "Don't take that tone with me boy. Your elder sisters are all elite atlthes or have positioned themselves to extend our families influence. Unlike the Altan Family who only have 2 children that can enter into any type of business or sports current we have 5. Elizabeth, Helena, Rachael Bloom, and yourself. Elizabeth...

"Is a master of Sword strikers and holds the title of Swiftest Blade, Helena is currently a long range Rifle competitive shooting champion as Deputy Director of the Law offices, Rachael is attending a medical university and has been offered a Job with Glynda's Hospital by the woman herself, and Bloom is currently training to be a Wave Rider, leaving me to play Crush Ball. You've told us the Arc Family structure before dad," said Jaune annoyed at his father.

John looked at his son. "I push you no harder or lighter then I do your sisters. You will follow the plan. And that is that," said John.

Jaune walked out of the arena not bothering to respond since his father wasn't looking for a response.

Elizabeth waited for Jaune to leave before confonting her fahter. As the eldest of the 8 children she had no problems talking to recklessly.

"Your pushing him to hard again father," said Elizabeth. "Mine or the other's training was nowhere near as harsh as you've made Jaune's,"

"Jaune is the Heir Prime to the family, you are only Heir Secondary. I need Jaune to understand that the world is not so honorable as it once was," said John as he looked at the embalm on his shield.

"Your dreams and wishes are not ours father, but because of the idealigy you forced upon us we have no choice but to follow your design," said Elizabeth

"You will thank me one day girl," said John walking past his daughter,

Elizabeth reached for her sword, but stopped herself. How many times had she dreamed of cutting this man down, only to stop herself at the last minute?

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Huntsmen Gym**

 **Time: 1900 (Tuesday, Scorpio 1st)**

Peter Port was a man of expedience, Wisdom, and Girth. At 5'8" he wasn't the tallest man ever, His hair was brushed backwards and his mustache was thick. While he would normally wear his favorite maroon double breasted suit, when he was in his gym he wore a white muscle shirt, and maroon jogging pants. He currently worked the Heavy bag with hammering Hay-maker's. If you looked at his arms you could clearly see the muscle that once belonged to a promising young fighter.

Port wasn't a practitioner of BKB. No he was a Former 8 time Light-heavyweight Fisticuffs Champion. In his youth he had been a young man who got into a lot of trouble and would have probably ended up in jail or worse had it not been for Chief -then Detective- Ozpin for setting him on the right path. Shortly after Port found the Ring and later became a champion. (2)

Hitting the heavy bag one more time he sent it flying off the chain and into the wall 10 feet away. Port looked at the chain and sighed.

"Now I have to replace the chain," said Port.

Port wasn't overly worried about it since his Facility was quite large. It had two rings, several elliptical machines and other such devices. Port as he was in his Twilight years and had given everything to this gym. Even his daughter told him that he was living in the past and he needed to come to the present. Port knew this to some extent, but he was looking for something. No not a fight his fighting days were long past. He was looking for the next great fighter.

The doors to the Gym opened and in walked a young man. As His head was covered by a hoodies as he removed shin guards and gloves. Approaching the speed bag the boy went over too the Measuring machine. Port decided that he wanted to see this.

Next to the machine was the records set. The highest recorded punch was 2300, the highest recorded kick was 2800, just shy 200 of the strongest recorded kick in the world. Port himself only had a punch strength of 1500, but he wanted to see what this young man had.

The Young man raised his hand and throw a punch that had a fair bit of power behind it. Striking the pad The numbers Rose and Port's eyes opened as he saw the number stop.

"1500? I think for a first try that wasn't so bad," said the young man.

"1-1500!? First try!?" exclaimed Port, before getting himself together. "Young man?"

The young man turned to him and removed his hoodie, showing short blonde hair and blue eyes. "What I can do for you sir.

"Am I to believe that that was your first time throwing a punch?" asked Port.

"Yeah. I've trained to be a Crush ball Player, but I'm not very good at it" said The young man looking down.

"That's because your not built for it," said Port.

"Say What?" asked Jaune.

"Crush Ball Players bodies are built for Defensive strength and Mobility. You on the other hand are far to lean to be a Crushball Player. In fact Young man with proper Training you could easily be a Fisticuffs champion," said Port.

"Never had much interest in the Sport, but BKB or HFL. That I could do," said the young man.

"I'm not experienced in those _Brutish_ sports, but if your willing to work I'm willing to train. My name is Peter Port, but from this moment you can call me Couch Port!

"And I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc," said Jaune.

"Well then Mr. Arc. I believe that your ready to take your first steps into this World of fighting," said Port.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Okay so I know that someone is going to complain about How easy it was to Convince Jaune to try BKB or how Port has no experience in the sport, but I have a plan for that and it has to do with Ports Daughter. Place your bets on who it is. Maybe only 1 person will get it right.

A/N

1: Brusiers and Keepers are the Defensive postions of the BKB Wolrd

2:Fisticuffs is the Equvilent of stright up boxing.


	3. May

Cat: RWBY

Title: LCLR: Jaune The Knight Arc

Rating: M

Pairing: Berthier (Main)[Jaune X May] Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Renora,

Summary: Before Summer Rose departed the world, One of her best/ favorite customers was Jaune Arc, Ruby's good friend from school. This is his story as he joins the BKB Amatur League

"Jaune Arc, rolls off the tongue," speech

" _Ladies love it" thought/Flashback_

"Or so says my Mom," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: May**

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place:** **Crescent** **Rose bakery**

 **Time: 12:00 Friday, Scorpio 4th**

Jaune yawned as he worked the register. He was tired as all hell. He was drainied of enegry. He closed his eyes to catch a few seconds of rest, only to be slapped on the back of the head by Ruby who hopped on the counter. The place was currently dead since it was raining outside and their usual customers/new customers didn't want to get wet. For the past Week Jaune had gone to Port's Gym and trained in the old School Fisticuff's stance that Port had been famous for. All the while he had been training in Crush Ball and working for Summer. It was turning into a hard life.

"So hows the training going Jaune?" asked Ruby sitting on the counter.

"Brutal," said Jaune. "Port maybe getting on in years, but his punches are no joke. He nearly knocked me cold the other day,"

"Don't you have a break this weekend?" asked Ruby smiling.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Jaune already having an idea of what his friend was thinking.

Port had been adement about Jaune getting proper rest and relaxation. And if Ruby had an idea then he would listen. He kinda had no choice. Ruby could be a bit intimidating when she rally wanted to. Something she got from Summer.

Ruby smirked. "Coco's throwing a party and I wanted you to come. Your dad's been stressing you lately not to mention that your BKB training. Just come to the party and relax," said Ruby swinging her legs back and forward.

Jaune nodded. "It might do me some good to take a break and cut loose," said Jaune.

Ruby grinned at her friend. "That's the spirit. Come prepared to get drunk," said Ruby.

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place: Rose Town House (1)**

 **Time:22:10 Saturday, Scorpio 5th) (2)**

Jaune had arrived at Ruby's house nearly an hour ago wearing a pair of shorts, a white button up shirt with a shield design on it with the Arc Moons on it. Sun was there are well hanging on the couch. Ruby and Velvet were upstairs getting dressed. Sun was already on his fifth beer.

"Alright Guys lets head out," said Ruby.

As Ruby and Velvet walked down Jaune had to remind himself that Ruby and Velvet were Lesbians with how they were dressed. And Boy were they dressed to kill. She wore a pair of skin tight leather shorts, ankle boots with a 2 inch heel, a button up shirt with long sleeves and a tie that was untucked with the top 3 buttons undone. Velvet wore baggy brown cargo pants that were hanging of her waist enough to show the camo print thong she wore, and a matching sleeveless shirt that hung just above her belly button, and boots.

"Alright guys let's go," said Sun as he went to grab his keys, but ruby snatched them up.

"Sorry Sun, but your already on like your 10th beer. I'm driving tonight since i'm not planning on getting drunk," said Ruby with a smile.

"Besides that Mama Rose would be pissed if she found out you were drinking and driving," said Velvet smirking.

Sun gulped hearing this. Summer was out of town for the weekend. Just to relax and if it was discovered that any of her 'kids' were doing anything bad- especially since she had 'contacts' in law enforcement- heads would roll.

"Okay you drive," said Sun laughing nervously.

Ruby and Velvet high-fived each other, before they did a hip bump. Jaune just smiled at the duo as they walked out to the car and hopped in. Sun Drove a jeep for whatever reason, but it was the biggest car they had. They took off down the road and towards Coco's place.

 **Location: East Vale**

 **Place: Adel House**

 **Time: 22:10 Saturday, Scorpio 5th**

It had been nearly 30 minutes since Jaune and the others arrived at the party and Already things were pretty crazy, Beer pong was happening in the back, A karaoke game was on the big screen with several people around it, and several people were already dunk and making Out. Jaune knew that Ruby and Coco were upstairs already getting nasty since Coco asked him to make sure no one got out of hand for the 20 minutes/ hr that her and Ruby would be gone. Velvet was dancing to the music and sandwiched between two girls who Jaune had seen around a few times. They were twins... He couldn't remember their names at the moment, but they Hung out with the Club Manager Jr.

As Jaune went to the fridge to get another beer he stopped in his tracks as he locked eyes with a rather beautiful girl. If you went paying attention you would miss her, but she was quite beautiful. She wasn't very tall standing at only 5'3" with Moderate B-cup breasts and a lilte frame, with light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes she wore a white sleeveless shirt showing off a tattoo of a bullet with the saying one shot one kill on the inside of her right arm, and a skateboard heart, blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. She also wears a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers.

"Hey, enjoying the part so far?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah. So far," said the girl.

"I'm Jaune by the way. Jaune Arc," said Jaune holding out his hand. "Short and Sweet. The ladies Love it,"

The girl smiled and shuck it. "My name is May. I came at the behest of my friend Reese," said May. "And your right. I do love how short and sweet the name is,"

For the rest of the night the two were talking just getting to know each other.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Sorry for the delay to this chapter. It took a long ass time to get this chapter out and done. Next chapter maybe a bit longer. Also I'm almost done with Like the Cookies, Love the Rose. We're in the home starch.

1: This is a different house from where Ruby is living in **Like the Cookies, Love the Rose.**

2: Thinking of using a new format for the dates. Tell me what you think.


End file.
